Vehicles are often equipped with an electronic navigation system that provides the vehicle operator with information regarding the vehicle's location using global positioning system (GPS) signals and associated map data. Most known electronic navigation systems permit the vehicle operator to specify waypoints or endpoints for a given trip, whereupon the electronic navigation system identifies a route by which the vehicle operator may drive to the desired waypoints and endpoint, typically using a preprogrammed, operator-selected criterion such as “fastest route,” “shortest route,” “avoid highways,” “scenic route,” and “low-traffic route.”